The invention relates to a shaving apparatus comprising a housing and at least one hair-cutting member.
During shaving a user will try to avoid skin irritation and skin injury as far as possible. Skin irritation and injury occur when the hair-cutting member comes too intensively into contact with the skin, which occurs particularly when the user presses the hair-cutting member against the skin with excessive force. This can occur during use of wet-shavers as well as electric dry-shavers, and particularly when a user switches from one system to the other or in the case of an inexperienced user. In the initial period it is important that the user does not press the shaving apparatus against the skin with excessive force.